Amane
by Deeranya
Summary: Some Kurobas chara x Reader /warning, LEMON inside! /AU, OOC /Request seseorang ..


Kamu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keisengan mu akan berakhir seperti ini.

Rasanya baru kemarin kamu ditawari untuk menjadi model di majalah remaja.

Rasanya baru kemarin pula kamu merengek-rengek meminta persetujuan orang tua.

Dan sekarang, kamu sedang berdiri disini. Di depan kamera yang sedang memamerkan cahayanya, diiringi oleh nyanyian flash kamera.

Setidaknya semua ini akan terasa sangat indah jika partner pemotretan kamu kali ini bukan lah oran yang paling kamu benci, Kise Ryouta.

"Oi! Kamu nyentuh apa barusan?!" kamu berteriak ketika merasakan sesuatu di perutmu, tangan seorang lelaki.

"Aku nggak nyentuh yang macem-macem-ssu! Lagian kan kita sedang berperan sebagai seorang pasangan!" Kise juga tidak mau kalah, dia malah memegang perutmu semakin erat.

"GAAH!" dengan sekuat tenaga kamu berusaha melepaskan tangan Kise, gimana tidak? Jarak Antara tangannya dengan buah dadamu bisa dibilang cukup dekat.

Namun sialnya ketika kamu ingin melepaskannya Kise malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, sampai-sampai gaya 'memegang-perut' ini bisa dilihat seperti 'Kise-sedang-memeluk-kamu-dari-belakang'.

Kamu bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya pas di kuping mu, tempat paling sensitif mu. Rasanya setiap ia menghebuskan nafas, udara yang menggelitik telinga mu itu dapat membunuh mu.

"Berhenti membuat ku susah _-cchi!" Kise berkata kesal, tapi tetap saja kamu tidak memedulikannya dan tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Entah mood-nya sedang baik atau karena kamunya yang terlalu keras kepala, Kise menaruh kedua tangannya di pundakmu. Berpikir bahwa kamu tidak memikirkan akan sikapnya. Dan ternyata dia salah, kamu malah melangkah menjauh darinya.

Menjauh dan menjauh hingga fotografer tercinta kita semakin botak dan mengeluarkan suara. "Kalian berdua! Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalau kalian seperti ini terus kapan selesainya?!" ucapnya semakin marah.

Aku menelan ludah, "ta-tapi Hata-san, dia….. KENAPA HARUS SAMA DIA?"

"Aku juga mau Tanya pertanyaan yang sama-ssu, kenapaa harus sama cewek barbar seperti dia?!" lanjut kise sembari menunjuk kearah mu.

"Apa kamu bilang? Cewek barbar? Ngaca dong! Dasar melambay!" dengan kesal kamu menirukan gaya 'melambay'.

"Dasar pendek!"

"Jelek!"

"Tenaga kuli!"

"_Copy cat!_"

"kuanggap itu sebagai pujian"

"ARRGH!"

"STOP KALIAN BERDUA!" dan tanpa kalian sadari fotografer yang baik hati dan katanya tidak pernah marah ini sudah *henshin* menjadi Kamen Raider.

Yeah, KATANYA nggak pernah marah.

"..oke, kalau kalian terus melakukan ini mendingan kita melakukan jalan yang terbaik aja" dia mengatakannya sambil menebarkan senyum mengerikan. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia mengeluarkan sebungkus POCKY rasa cokelat.

Kamu dan Kise hanya bengong sebisa-bisanya untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hata-san, hingga sebuah kalimat yang kamu anggap hanya ilusi belaka terucap dari mulutnya, "_-chan, kamu makan dari ujung kanan, dan Kise-kun kamu memakannya dari ujung kiri" dia mengeluarkan sebatang POCKY dan mempraktekannya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Kamu hanya blushing akut. Yakin deh, kalau ada cermin di depan muka mu pasti mirip dengan tomat matang.

Tapi kamu tidak punya pilihan lain, (sebenernya ada sih… seperti menendang muka Hata-san atau sebagainya. Tapi mau di tendang dari dunia permodelan? ) dengan langkah yang terasa sangat berat kamu mendekat kearah Kise, yang omog-omong sudah siap-siap dengan sebatang POCKY di mulutnya.

Dengan muka yang masih memerah kamu memandngi batang POCKY tersebut. Ugh, rasanya sehabis ini kamu tidak akan bernafsu untuk memakan POCKY lagi. Kise menggerak-gerakkan POCKY malang itu menggunakan mulutnya, mengundang mu untuk memakan ujungnya.

Kamu membuka mulutmu kecil, lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat kamu mengigit ujung POCKY.

Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu ingin menyembul keluar dari perutmu.

"yak! Pertahan kan gaya itu, sampai ada yang gerak akan berakhir di tempat pemotongan daging" ucap Hata-san bercanda, namun aura yang dikeluarkannya seperti ia sedang tidak main-main.

Setelah selesai mengambil beberapa foto, ia memandagi kalian sebentar, "coba kalian memakan pocky-nya dari ujung ke ujung" ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kamu ingin memprotesnya keras, namun belum sempat kamu menggerakkan badanmu sebuah tangan yang kekar mencengkram keras pundakmu. Dan terdengar suara seseorang mengunya POCKY.

Perlahan-lahan bibir Kise semakin mendekat dengan bibir mu, jika Kise beneran mengunyah POCKY-nya, kamu hanya terdiam ditempat dan menutup erat kedua buah matamu. Dan semakin erat hingga terdiam ditempat dan menutup erat kedua buah matamu. Dan semakin erat ketika kamu merasakan nafas Kise mengenai wajahmu.

Satu…

Dua…..

Tiga….

dan bibir kamu menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut.

Sebuah tegangan listrik 9900000 volt langsung menerjang tubuh mu, kamu membuka matamu kaget ketika pria didepanmu melumat bibr mungil mu itu.

Kamu berusaha untuk memprotes karena dia telah mencuri ciuman pertama mu. Namun bukannya berhasil, ketika kamu membuka mulutmu sebuah benda yang hangat memasuki rongga mulutmu, mendominasi, membuatmu sesak nafas, membuatmu kahilangan akal sehat mu.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga mu kamu memukul dada Kise, mendorongnya, hingga air matamu mengalir di pipi mu. Membuatnya melepaskan ciuman berasa 'POCKY' tersebut

Sebuah benang saliva terbentuk diatara tarikan nafas berat kalian. Mukamu yang sudah merah padam terlihat…. Entah bagaimana sangat menggoda dengan air mata di samping mata mu.

"Hata-san, aku izin" dan dengan sekejap dia menarik tanganmu ke dalam ruang ganti baju pribadinya.

Kamu hanya bisa berlari pelan ketika tangan mu ditarik oleh Kise. "Oi! Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?!" ucapmu kaget sekaligus takut ketika kamu mendengar suara pintu yang di kunci.

Perlahan-lahan dia melangkah mendekati mu. Gerakannya yang pelan namun pasti membuat badanmu bergidik ngeri.

"dasar cewek barbar…" sebelum kamu menonjoknya sebuah papan besi menghantam punggungmu, searang kamu terperangkap di bawah Kise, kudua tanganmu dia tahan keatas menggunakan tangan kirinya. "aku meminta pertanggung jawabanmu _-cchi" dia tersenyum ngeri.

Suara baritone yang khasnya menggema di gendang telingamu, membuat mukamu semakin memerah. "Apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh! Terus apa yang kamu maksud, memangnya sejak kapan aku menghamili mu sampai-sampai minta pertanggung jawaban segala?"

Kise hanya tertawa renyah, lalu dengan tangan yang masih terbebas dia menuntun tangan kanan mu ke dadanya. Semakin turun, semakin turun hingga sesuatu yang keras menyentuh telapak tangan mu.

Mukamu (entah sudah keberapa kalinya) semakin memerah ketika kamu menyadari apa yang barusan kamu pegang. "kamu talah membuatku seperti ini _-cchi" setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu Kise langsung menekan telapak tangan mu ke bagian keras tersebut. Mengosok-gosok keatas dan kebawah, membuat desahan kecil yang begitu memekat telinga.

"ngh…. _-cchi" desahnya, dan selang beberapa menit sebuah cairan hangat membasahi tangan mu.

Masih dengan tatapan mengesalkannya (bedanya kali ini dengan guratan pink di pipinya) dia mendekatkan tangan mu ke wajahmu, memperlihatkan cairan berwarna putih yang membasahi tanganmu.

"aku meminta pertanggung jawaban mu"

..

Rasanya baru kemarin kamu ditawari untuk menjadi model di majalah remaja.

Rasanya baru kemarin pula kamu merengek-rengek meminta persetujuan orang tua.

Dan rasanya baru kamarin kamu mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kise.

Seorang pria yang sangat special di hati mu.


End file.
